


Blind date

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Slow Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, aka two idiots cannot realize they are made for each other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Pryce czekała na kogoś innego. Thrawn zresztą też.Pryce was waiting for someone else. As well, Thrawn did.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Blind date

To miało być spotkanie biznesowe jak każde inne, z tym jedynie wyjątkiem, że Wielki Moff Tarkin nie powiedział Pryce, z kim miała się widzieć, ani, na dobrą sprawę, jaki był prawdziwy cel całego tego przedsięwzięcia. Tarkin udzielił jej tylko zdawkowych informacji: jej rozmówca pełnił wysoką funkcję w szeregach Imperium, a jej zadaniem było przeciągnięcie go na „ich stronę”, czyli, de facto, na stronę samego Tarkina. Pryce, czytając między wierszami, wywnioskowała ze słów gubernatora Eriadu, że w jakimś stopniu musiało to dotyczyć wojny między poszczególnymi frakcjami na dworze Palpatine’a. Trochę ją zdziwiło to, że Tarkin nie dał jej do tej politycznej walki gotowego oręża: materiałów na owego dygnitarza, i że Wielki Moff nie zająknął się nawet, czy gubernator Lothalu miała tego tajemniczego mężczyznę czymś zaszantażować, czy wręcz przeciwnie: coś mu obiecać. Gdy zaczęła drążyć temat, usłyszała tylko, że sam „jej urok osobisty” w tym przypadku powinien jej wystarczyć.

Albo Tarkin był tego dnia wyjątkowo cyniczny, albo w istocie nie wiedział, jak podejść tego mężczyznę. A może wiedział, albo domyślał się, co takiego tamtego mogło zainteresować? Piękna kobieta? Pryce nie była aż tak zapatrzona w siebie, ani nie miała o sobie aż tak wielkiego mniemania, by myśleć, że sprawdziłaby się w roli uwodzicielki. Niemniej jednak Tarkin zasugerował jej, że mężczyzna, z którym ją umówił, był samotny. Tak, to mogła być jego słabość, ale ów dostojnik był też, podobno, bardzo ostrożny i umiał się zorientować, że ktoś zastawił na niego sidła. Innymi słowy podczas spotkania trzeba było wykazać się wyjątkowym taktem. Z pozoru mogło to nawet przypominać zaaranżowaną przez kogoś trzeciego randkę, ale w rzeczywistości to miała być bitwa, w której wszystkie chwyty były dozwolone.

Arihndzie przeszło również przez myśl, że może Tarkin wyznaczył jej tak trudne zadanie – i celowo odmówił jej jakiejkolwiek pomocy, a wręcz skomplikował sytuację jeszcze bardziej, nie udzielając jej choćby podstawowych informacji o tamtym mężczyźnie – by przetestować jej zdolności interpersonalne i umiejętność szybkiego reagowania. Być może w przyszłości czekał ją awans, a Wieki Moff chciał mieć pewność, że Pryce poradzi sobie w otoczeniu całkiem obcych jej osób? Że Arihnda nie straci głowy, a co więcej: że sama pozyska potrzebne dane i użyje ich właściwie, by dopiąć swego?

Z pewnością nie mogło chodzić o jej status społeczny, czyż nie? Tarkin, żonaty z jakąś bogatą damą z Eriadu, nie kazałby jej samej naprędce szukać sytuowanego męża, prawda? Komu właściwie wadziło to, że gubernator Lothalu była singielką? A może w niektórych kręgach plotkowano z tego powodu na jej temat? Pracowała dla Tarkina, współpracowała blisko z Thrawnem… Może posądzano ją o to, że dawała dupy jednemu albo drugiemu? Z tego też względu ów imperialny dygnitarz… nie. Chyba nie. Raczej nie myślał, że i jemu uda się ją po prostu przelecieć?

To umówione spotkanie, ta randka w ciemno bez najmniejszego cienia wątpliwości była zmyślną pułapką, prawdopodobnie piętrową. Pryce najchętniej poradziłaby się w tej kwestii Thrawna – ten jako strateg z łatwością był w stanie rozpracować plany Tarkina i tego drugiego, bezimiennego jak na razie mężczyzny. Sama nie potrafiła odgadnąć, o co w tym wszystkim mogło chodzić, a nie chciała wyjść na głupią. Z drugiej strony, czy nie tak wypadłaby w oczach genialnego Wielkiego Admirała, gdyby zapytała go wprost, czy powinna zostać kochanką jakiegoś tajemniczego, wpływowego imperialnego dostojnika, czy lepiej zrobiłaby, odrzucając od razu jego awanse? Czy ośmieszyłaby się, otwierając się na taki romans? Czy, zraniwszy czułe męskie ego odmową, zyskałaby sobie nowego wroga?

Nie mogła jednak poruszyć w rozmowie z Chissem tak delikatnego tematu, jak jej życie towarzyskie i uczuciowe, z dwóch względów: po pierwsze nie chciała, by Thrawn zaczął myśleć o niej źle, czy też jeszcze gorzej niż dotychczas, po drugie Wielki Admirał, nie będąc człowiekiem, czasem był ślepy na niektóre typowo ludzkie sprawy: emocje czy ambicje. Nie orientował się dobrze w dworskich intrygach, więc pytanie go o to, czy przespanie się z kimś znaczącym gwarantowało zawodowy sukces czy porażkę i blamaż, nie wchodziło w ogóle w grę. Poza tym, był jeszcze jeden istotny powód, dlaczego nie należało wspominać Thrawnowi o jakichś, być może, zainteresowanych Arihndą mężczyznach.

Ona i Thrawn… trudno było właściwie opisać łączące ich relacje. To nie była damsko-męska przyjaźń, lecz bardziej coś na kształt politycznego partnerstwa. Chociaż, z początku, utrzymywali stosunki koleżeńskie i zdawać by się mogło, że zmierzali w stronę przyjaźni, ale w którymś momencie doszło między nimi do zgrzytu, a zadra, która wtedy powstała, jak dotąd jeszcze się nie zabliźniła.

Chiss chyba pogniewał się na nią o to, że raz czy drugi nie zapytała go o zdanie; że chciała wziąć swój los w swoje ręce i samodzielnie podejmować dobre i złe decyzje. Ona natomiast była zbyt dumna, by radzić się go w każdej kwestii, zresztą, zwykle wydawało jej się, że sama świetnie sprosta postawionemu przed nią zadaniu i dopiero rozzłoszczona mina na niebieskim obliczu Wielkiego Admirała uświadamiała ją, że zrobiła coś nie tak. Wtedy zazwyczaj zaczynali się spierać: ona bagatelizowała sprawę, on wyolbrzymiał konsekwencje jej „nieprzemyślanych działań”. Regułą, którą Pryce zaczęła się od tego czasu kierować, było niemówienie Thrawnowi o rzeczach, które mogłyby go rozdrażnić. Teraz zaś Arihnda czuła, że gdyby Chiss usłyszał o tym, że szykowała się na jakąś randkę w ciemno, z pewnością wtrąciłby swoje trzy grosze, a zamiast dać jej przyjacielską radę, prędzej udzieliłby jej reprymendy.

„Nie ty tu dowodzisz”, chciała mu czasem powiedzieć, „i z pewnością nie ty rządzisz moim życiem”. Choć to ostatnie nie do końca było prawdą, bo mimo wszystko aż za bardzo zależało jej na nim i na jego dobrym mniemaniu o niej. Thrawn z kolei bywał apodyktyczny, a niekiedy nawet nieco zaborczy. Uzmysłowienie mu, że jakiś inny mężczyzna mógł być dla Arihndy tak samo ważny, jak on, czy wręcz: że mogłaby postawić tego kogoś na pierwszym miejscu, przed nim samym, nie należałoby do najprzyjemniejszych momentów w jej życiu. Jednakże przynajmniej na razie nie musiała się tym szczególnie martwić – z jej randki mogło nic nie wyniknąć.

Myślenie o Wielkim Admirale nastawiało ją negatywnie do tego spotkania. Przeczuwała, że Thrawnowi by się ono nie spodobało. Pewnie uznałby, że traciła tylko czas na jakieś bezsensowne „miłostki”. A przecież miała, jak każdy, prawo do posiadania życia prywatnego. Choć w jej przypadku te dwie zwykle oddzielone sfery: prywatna i zawodowa, przenikały się wzajemnie.

„Coś za coś”, myślała Arihnda. Ona postawiła na swoją karierę i jej podporządkowała wszystkie pozostałe aspekty swego życia. Wdziewając granatową suknię, zastanawiała się, czy wywrze w ten sposób odpowiednie wrażenie na mężczyźnie, z którym przyszło jej się spotkać. Zadbała o detale: o pasującą biżuterię i o podkreślający jej urodę makijaż. Ukryła skrzętnie sugerujące zmęczenie cienie pod oczami i drobne zmarszczki mimiczne, które z czasem zaczęła dostrzegać w lustrze i których widok coraz bardziej ją niepokoił i zasmucał. Niektórzy powiedzieliby, że był to ostatni moment, by złowić sobie męża. Później każdy potencjalny kandydat do jej ręki uważniej niż jej twarz studiowałby stan jej konta bankowego.

Tarkin, prześmiewczo bądź nie, wspomniał o jej „uroku osobistym”. Pryce niewątpliwie nadal to „coś” w sobie miała, choć obecnie zdecydowanie rzadziej próbowała oczarować swych rozmówców, a częściej i chętniej posługiwała się niezawoalowanymi groźbami. Jako imperialna gubernator nosiła wojskowy mundur i starała się dorównać otaczającym ją mężczyznom; pokazać, że była tak samo twarda, jak oni. Dlatego niełatwo jej było odegrać teraz rolę kokietki.

Powoli też traciła nadzieję na to, że spotka swoją „drugą połówkę”, i zaczynała spoglądać na sprawę ewentualnego zamążpójścia bardziej chłodno, rzeczowo, racjonalnie. Musiała wybrać kogoś, kto znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji do niej – z kim mogłaby zawrzeć „małżeńską umowę” i wynegocjować odpowiednie warunki: wspólne konto bankowe – jeśli jej przyszły „luby” był bogaty – i osobne sypialnie. Ten ostatni punkt był dla niej szczególnie ważny. Mogłaby zgodzić się na seks, gdyby jej partner okazał się atrakcyjny, ale raczej nie marzyła o współdzieleniu z nim małżeńskiego łoża.

Właściwie, Arihnda nie umiała wyobrazić sobie mężczyzny, który z czasem w jakimś stopniu nie zacząłby jej irytować. Chociażby Thrawn! Był całkiem niezłą partią – przystojny, z najwyższą wojskową rangą – ale myśl o spędzeniu z nim reszty życia – prasowaniu jego białych mundurów i nieustannym wysłuchiwaniu jego krytyki – pomagała Pryce szybko otrzeźwieć i wyzbyć się nierealnych marzeń. Mogłaby nawet współczuć jego przyszłej żonie… chociaż nie. Kobieta, która nierozważnie powiedziałaby Chissowi „tak”, w pełni zasługiwałaby na swój mizerny los.

Nie powiedziała więc Thrawnowi o swojej randce – nie potrzebowała jego zdania ani jego zgody. To, że jakiegoś powodu zaczęła wówczas czuć się winna „zdrady”, zdenerwowało ją i utwierdziło w przekonaniu, że za bardzo dawała się zmanipulować przebiegłemu Chissowi. Miała do niego słabość, a on bezwzględnie to wykorzystywał. Czasem sprawiał wrażenie, jakby… nawet ją lubił, tak bardziej niż po przyjacielsku. Jakby już, lada moment, miało nastąpić coś, do czego ostatecznie nigdy nie doszło. Jakiś przełom w ich wzajemnych stosunkach. Jakiś czuły gest, jakieś miłe słowo. Pryce wciąż na to czekała, ganiąc się w myślach za taką naiwność i głupotę. A jemu było na rękę to, że czekała. Że miał ją jeszcze w rezerwie, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Może, decydując się na tę randkę, chciała się odegrać na swoim „partnerze”? Jakże przyjemnie byłoby przedstawić Thrawnowi jej wybranka, narzeczonego, przyszłego męża… Bardzo chciałaby zobaczyć, co Wielki Admirał wówczas by zrobił. Pogratulowałby jej czy też wyzwałby tamtego na pojedynek?

Rojąc sobie tego typu wizje i karmiąc się marzeniami, Pryce przekroczyła próg restauracji, a potem łaskawie pozwoliła, by usłużny kelner wziął jej płaszcz i zaprowadził ją do stolika. I wtedy ujrzała jego.

Co prawda, Wielki Admirał nie miał na sobie munduru, lecz cywilne ubranie, co sugerowało, że zjawił się w tym miejscu prywatnie, a nie służbowo, ale gubernator poczuła się tak, jakby skądś, jakimś cudem, Thrawn dowiedział się o jej randce i przyszedł tu specjalnie po to, by zepsuć jej ten wieczór. W najlepszym razie był to najgorszy możliwy zbieg okoliczności. Tak czy inaczej nie mogła zwyczajnie go zignorować. Nie wypadało. Tym bardziej, że zaszła ogromna pomyłka: Arihnda powiedziała na wejściu, że szuka pewnego imperialnego dygnitarza, i natychmiast wskazano jej stolik, przy którym siedział imperialny Wielki Admirał. Tymczasem mężczyzna, z którym miała się spotkać, po prostu się spóźniał.

Powitała Thrawna oficjalnie, uprzejmie. Ten odpowiedział w podobnym tonie, ale jego prawa brew uniosła się przy tym lekko, jakby faktycznie chciał ją zapytać, skąd, u diaska, wzięła się w tej restauracji tego dnia i o tej godzinie. Kelner patrzył na nich z konsternacją, trzymając jej krzesło, gotów je przysunąć, gdy tylko Pryce na nim usiądzie. Ona zaś nie zamierzała wcale siadać. Zrobiła to dopiero, gdy Wielki Admirał gestem wskazał jej krzesło i poprosił, by na nim spoczęła. Na moment. Chciał jej powiedzieć coś ważnego.

Kelner, na szczęście, miał na tyle rozumu, by w ułamku sekundy zniknąć bez słowa. Zaczaił się pewnie w jakimś kącie z kartami menu i wyczekiwał stosownej chwili, by znów zacząć im się naprzykrzać. Pryce postanowiła, że gdy tylko ten wróci, niezwłocznie wyjaśnią to nieporozumienie, ona i Wielki Admirał szybko się pożegnają i każde z nich wróci do swoich… zajęć. Zobowiązań.

\- Pani gubernator – powiedział Thrawn melodyjnym tonem, w którym Arihnda zdołała jednak wyczuć pewną dozę niepewności – czy to pani poprosiła o spotkanie ze mną?

Pryce odkaszlnęła, by ukryć swe zakłopotanie.

\- Nie, Admirale. Sama jestem tu umówiona z… nie wiem dokładnie kim. To spotkanie służbowe.

Chiss otaksował ją wzrokiem, aż nazbyt wiele uwagi poświęcając jej granatowej sukience i ozdobnemu naszyjnikowi, którym udekorowała swoją szyję. Z pewnością nie uwierzył jej, że ubierała się tak na wszystkie spotkania biznesowe.

\- Interesujące – skomentował to.

\- A pan?

\- Jestem umówiony z pewną damą. Nasze spotkanie ma mieć charakter zapoznawczy.

Rozdziawiła usta.

\- Przyszedł pan tutaj… na randkę?

To była ostatnia rzecz, o jaką by go podejrzewała.

\- Owszem – potwierdził jej przypuszczenia, czy też najgorsze obawy. – Nie wiem, kim jest ta osoba, przez co, jak sądzę, nasza konfrontacja będzie o wiele ciekawsza.

Pryce posłała mu krzywe spojrzenie.

\- Zaraz. Dostałeś anonim i uznałeś, że warto tu przyjść i przekonać się, kto go przysłał?

\- Ależ skąd – zaprzeczył Thrawn. – Otrzymałem wiadomość od pułkownika Yularena, który twierdził, że powinienem poświęcić tej osobie odrobinę mojej uwagi. Jego zdaniem potrzebuję… towarzyszki u swego boku.

Chyba sam zdołał wyczuć, jak wielce niestosownym było mówić na ten temat z _nią_. Zwłaszcza, że bez wahania zgodził się spotkać z jakąś nieznajomą – co prawda sprawdzoną i zatwierdzoną przez ISB – a jej samej… nigdy nie zaprosił na randkę. Nigdy nawet nie przeszło mu to przez myśl. To zabolało. Gubernator zdecydowała się więc odpowiedzieć ciosem na cios.

\- Teoretycznie jestem tu w celach służbowych, ale, tak naprawdę, jeśli mój rozmówca okaże się przystojnym i kulturalnym mężczyzną, pewnie dam mu szansę.

Thrawn uniósł brwi.

\- Tym założeniem kierowałaś się, wybierając swój strój?

Czy on właśnie… gapił się na jej dekolt? Na jej policzki wstąpił rumieniec zawstydzenia i gniewu.

\- Nie, Thrawn. Dobrze dopasowana suknia dodaje w takich sytuacjach pewności siebie i, nie przeczę, czasem zbija z tropu niektórych mężczyzn. Kobiecość to broń. Moja przewaga, a nie słabość.

\- Tak – zgodził się z nią ochoczo. – To bardzo wyrafinowana metoda ataku.

Kto by pomyślał, że ładna kiecka mogła zadziałać na _niego_? Choć, w gruncie rzeczy, Thrawn od zawsze był estetą. Arihnda powinna była się domyślić, że lubił dopracowane detale. Pewnie nawet wiedział, jak poprawnie nazwać kolor jej sukni, i intrygowało go to, jaka była w dotyku. Dosłownie pożerał ją wzrokiem.

Co, niewątpliwie, zostałoby przez Pryce należycie docenione, gdyby byli tu na randce, a nie siedzieli przy jednym stoliku przez czyste nieporozumienie. Niemniej jednak korciło ją trochę – a właściwie: ogromnie! – by okupować krzesło naprzeciwko niego dłużej, niż było to konieczne. Zobaczyć, kogo takiego wytypował Yularen na odpowiednią dla Thrawna dziewczynę, a potem odstraszyć… konkurentkę.

W pierwszej chwili Pryce pomyślała, że to była zwykła zawiść – chciała zepsuć Wielkiemu Admirałowi randkę, tak, jak on, samą swoją obecnością, pokrzyżował jej „miłosne” plany. Kilka sekund później zidentyfikowała narastające w niej uczucie i nazwała je wreszcie po imieniu: to była zazdrość. Nie chciała, żeby Thrawn spotykał się z innymi kobietami. Nie potrafiła tylko się zdecydować, czy bardziej była zła na niego – że z kimś, w końcu, się umówił! – czy na przedstawicielkę jej własnej płci, która zapragnęła zatopić w Chissie swe szpony. Prewencyjnie powinna pozbyć się konkurencji, czyż nie? Może Yularen sporządził jakąś listę i gdyby Arihnda uroczo się do niego uśmiechnęła… Potem większość z tych „zainteresowanych Wielkim Admirałem Thrawnem” dziewcząt poważnie podupadłoby na zdrowiu, a parę, być może, przepadłoby też bez wieści. A jeśli nie bez wieści, to przynajmniej z głośnym hukiem!

Jakaś część jej niecnych myśli musiała się odmalować w jej spojrzeniu bądź uśmiechu, bo Thrawn popatrzył na nią karcąco.

Westchnął głośno. A potem powiedział:

\- To nie jest dziewczyna dla mnie.

Pryce zerknęła na niego podejrzliwie. Czyżby chciał ochronić tę nieznaną im obojgu osobę przez jej gniewem i zemstą?

Wielki Admirał podwinął wtedy rękaw i postukał palcem w chronometr.

\- Spóźnia się – stwierdził. – Bardzo tego nie lubię.

Arihnda przewróciła oczami. Z założenia nie znosiła już tej kobiety, z którą Thrawn miał się spotkać, i życzyła jej wszystkiego najgorszego, ale mimo wszystko czuła się w obowiązku uświadomić Chissa, że punktualność nie zawsze była w cenie – że czasem spóźnienie było starannie zaplanowane i stanowiło część gry towarzyskiej.

\- Powinieneś dać jej więcej czasu – rzekła wbrew sobie. – Nawet nie wiesz, ile mi zajęło umalowanie się.

Jak na komendę Thrawn spojrzał wówczas na jej twarz. Przestudiował uważnie jej cienie i odcienie różu i pudru, którymi podkreśliła swoje rysy. Ewidentnie zaintrygował go kolor jej szminki. Wpatrywał się w jej usta przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- I co myślisz?

\- Piękne.

Jej oblicze czy te kolory? Pryce zaśmiała się z zakłopotania. Zrazu zrobiło jej się cieplej, jak po kieliszku mocnego czerwonego wina, a jej sukienka wydała jej się nieco zbyt ciasna w okolicach piersi. Nagle trudniej jej było zaczerpnąć głębszy oddech.

\- Twój towarzysz także się spóźnia – zauważył Thrawn.

Arihnda machnęła na to ręką.

\- Pewnie ma mnóstwo innych spraw na głowie.

\- To przejaw lekceważenia i braku szacunku.

Myślał, że tego nie wiedziała? Że nie robiła dobrej miny do złej gry? Gdyby miała jakiś kontakt do tego mężczyzny… Tymczasem mogła jedynie zadzwonić do Tarkina, narażając mu się, albo odczekać tyle, ile było trzeba, a później, gdyby okazało się, że ten dupek jednak ją olał, z podniesioną głową wyjść z restauracji.

Tym bardziej zależało jej teraz na tym, by kobieta, na którą czekał Thrawn, spóźniła się jeszcze bardziej, a najlepiej: żeby w ogóle się nie zjawiła. Wtedy Pryce mogłaby posiedzieć dłużej przy tym stoliku, porozmawiać jeszcze z Wielkim Admirałem, pożartować, a może nawet poflirtować z nim trochę, zamiast siedzieć samotnie i, na domiar złego, obserwować przebieg jego randki.

\- Otrzymałabyś wiadomość, gdyby to spotkanie miało nie dojść do skutku? – zapytał ją Thrawn.

\- Nie.

Oczywiście, że nie. Kogo obchodziło to, że straciła swój cenny czas i że publicznie się ośmieszyła? Odstawiła się i wystawiono ją do wiatru!

\- Być może… żaden tajemniczy mężczyzna nie był dzisiaj z tobą umówiony – zasugerował ostrożnie Thrawn.

Pryce żachnęła się.

\- Myślisz, że Tarkin chciał mnie w ten sposób upokorzyć?

\- Nie, Arihndo – rzekł konfidencjonalnie. – Sądzę, że zależało mu na tym, żebyś tu przyszła i… zobaczyła mnie.

Prychnęła.

\- Tak, żebym zobaczyła ciebie na randce z inną.

Te słowa padły z jej ust, zanim zdążyła je dobrze przemyśleć. A teraz, niestety, nie dało się już ich cofnąć.

\- Raczej na randce, która jednak z jakiegoś powodu się nie odbyła – skorygował ją Thrawn.

\- Ona jeszcze może przyjść – stwierdziła chłodno, niemal agresywnie Pryce.

\- Wątpię, by przyszła.

\- Nie.

Gubernator pokręciła głową.

\- To byłby zbyt wielki afront. Jesteś przecież cholernym Wielkim Admirałem. Nie można tak łatwo umówić się z tobą na spotkanie, a potem po prostu nie przyjść. Z pewnością nie można tak postąpić i nie ponieść z tego tytułu żadnych konsekwencji.

Na jego przystojnej twarzy pojawił się zdawkowy, lekko kpiący uśmiech.

\- Proponujesz, żebym ją wytropił? – zapytał. – I co później miałbym z nią zrobić?

\- Sprawić, by gorzko tego pożałowała.

\- Arihndo – napomniał ją Thrawn. – Gdybym zachował się tak, jak mi radzisz, mógłbym w przyszłości zapomnieć o jakichkolwiek randkach.

\- Może nie potrzebujesz żadnych – odparła. – W końcu prowadzą one tylko do kolejnych rozczarowań.

Chiss zmarszczył nieco swe niebieskie czoło.

\- Może zweryfikujemy twoją teorię? – zaproponował. – Zamówimy coś do jedzenia i picia i zobaczymy, jak to wszystko dalej się potoczy?

Zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie. Jakaś część niej chciała odpowiedzieć natychmiast, bez namysłu, „tak!”, ale pozostała część niej, ta dominująca, poczuła się urażona jego słowami. Dlaczego miała być czyimś zastępstwem? I czy, jego zdaniem, wyglądała na taką desperatkę, która przystaje na każdą ofertę, jaką jej złoży jakiś wysoki rangą imperialny… dygnitarz?!

\- Miałam tu przyjść i patrzeć – powiedziała powoli zbolałym głosem, uświadomiwszy sobie swój błąd – i zrozumieć, że to mężczyźni decydują i dyktują nam, kobietom, warunki. Gdyby ona – ta tajemnicza ona, którą tak pragniesz poznać i zrozumieć – jednak się tu stawiła, musiałbyś wybrać, ale… nie zdecydowałbyś się na mnie, prawda? A ja czekałabym jak głupia, zupełnie bez sensu.

\- Nie – zaprotestował. – Tak naprawdę, kiedy cię tu zobaczyłem, pomyślałem, że może…

Spojrzał w bok, a zmarszczka na jego czole się pogłębiła. Po chwili jednak się rozpogodził i popatrzył na nią, a nawet odrobinę, jak gdyby nieśmiało, uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Pamiętasz, jak umówiłaś się ze mną w Gilroy Plaza Diner?

\- Tak. To nie była randka, tylko…

\- Spotkanie biznesowe – wszedł jej w słowo Thrawn. – Byłem wtedy bardzo zainteresowany tobą… tym, co chciałaś mi przekazać w tajemnicy.

Pryce wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ciekawią cię nowi ludzie – rzekła oschle. – Nie winię cię za to.

Choć, w głębi duszy, oczywiście, że miała do niego o to pretensje – o to, że miał ochotę zawrzeć znajomość z inną, zapewne młodszą od niej kobietą…

\- Później spotykaliśmy się wielokrotnie, w różnych okolicznościach – ciągnął nieustępliwie Wielki Admirał, jakby nagle powiązał ze sobą pewne fakty i zaczęły one, w jego przekonaniu, łączyć się ze sobą w jakiś szerszy obraz – czasem byliśmy tylko we dwoje, ale nigdy, de facto…

\- Nie byliśmy na randce – tym razem to ona dokończyła zdanie za niego.

On zaś uśmiechnął się do niej z aprobatą.

\- I teraz, po tylu latach, zapragnąłeś nagle umówić się ze mną na randkę? – zdziwiła się Pryce. – Czy może przyszło ci to do głowy jedynie dlatego, że tamta kobieta…

Thrawn machnął niecierpliwie ręką.

\- Nie ma żadnej „tamtej”. Nigdy nie było. Nie widzisz tego?

\- Nie.

Westchnął głośno z frustracji.

\- Pułkownik Yularen powiedział mi, że jakaś kobieta chciałaby umówić się ze mną na randkę – zaczął jej tłumaczyć powoli, jak małemu dziecku. – Nie wyjawił mi, o kogo chodzi, gdyż uznał, całkiem słusznie, że powinienem sam się tego domyślić. I proszę: udało mi się w końcu rozwikłać tę zagadkę.

Pryce pokręciła głową.

\- Mylisz się. Yularen nie próbował nas ze sobą wyswatać. Nie jestem pewna, czy on mnie w ogóle lubi… Z kolei Tarkin… powiedział, no może nie wprost, ale dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że mam dzisiaj uwieść jakiegoś mężczyznę. Chodziło mu o to, żeby ten mężczyzna, niewątpliwie ktoś wpływowy, był po jego stronie i żeby popierał jego decyzje polityczne…

\- I militarne – dodał Thrawn z ironią w głosie. – Cóż lepiej cementuje sojusz niż zaaranżowane małżeństwo?

\- Moment. Nie kazał mi za nikogo wychodzić za mąż, miałam tylko… Thrawn, ty zupełnie nie znasz się na polityce.

\- Możliwe – odrzekł – dlatego mam ciebie. A ty…

Pochylił się w jej stronę ponad stolikiem i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

\- Ty masz mnie – oświadczył jej – od tego, bym czasem wskazał ci inną, lepszą drogę. Taką, którą możemy kroczyć razem.


End file.
